Arwens Rettung
by Mykena
Summary: Eine Persiflage, die nach dem Filmende spielt. Vorsicht! Alles und jeder wird hier durch den Kakao gezogen.
1. Default Chapter

Nach der ganzen Dramatik meiner anderen Geschichte, brauchte ich zur Abwechslung mal was Lustiges. Daher habe ich das hier verzapft.

Ein Art Persiflage, die nach dem Ringkrieg spielt.

Handlung: Arwen, die geliebte Frau Elessars ist von Haradrim in den Süden entführt worden, die nun ein hohes Lösegeld fordern. Die Schatzkammer sind aber leer, Denethor hat alles verfressen. Eine neue Aufgabe für die Gefährten steht an.

Vorsicht: gnadenlos respektlos und nicht ganz jugendfrei.

**Arwens**** Rettung**

****

(Rückblende: voriger Tag)

Aragorn bekommt einen versiegelten Brief von einem wüst aussehenden Boten. Darin steht, dass die Haradrim Arwen entführt haben und ein Lösegeld von 200000 Mittelerde-Talern fordern. Aragorn läßt den Brief fallen und läuft zur Schatzkammer. Als er die Tür aufmacht, steht er in einer Staubwolke....

„yippeah, alles leer, wie ich es gehofft....ähm...vermutet hatte."

Er macht einen Luftsprung: ‚ _jetzt kann ich endlich den Laden dicht machen... man, hat die Alte die letzte Zeit genervt_' Mit spitzer Stimme imitiert er seine Frau:

„ein guter König tut dies nicht, ein guter König tut das nicht, setz dich gerade hin, wechsel mal wieder deine Socken...."

Fröhlich singend läuft er den Gang entlang: „It's my party and I'll cry if I want to…"

(Rückblende Ende)

Der Tag ist gerade erwacht.

Aragorn geht ins Bad und vor dem Spiegelschrank türmen sich mehrlagig die Schönheitsutensilien der Königin.

Befreit holt er aus und der ganze Kram landet laut polternd auf dem Boden.

„so, das wäre erledigt, ich wollte mich schon lange mal wieder betrachten"

Aragorn schaut in den Spiegel und schreckt zurück: „Scheiße, bin ich alt geworden"

Er versucht die Falten um die Augen glattzuziehen: „Mist hält nicht, wie hat das die Alte nur immer nur gemacht? Egal, einen richtigen Mann entstellt nichts" 

Schließlich entdeckt er ein graues Haar „außer das vielleicht."

Mit gespitztem Zeigefinger und Daumen, will er das Haar greifen, doch es flutscht immer wieder weg, der Spiegel ist schon voller Fettspritzer, als er es endlich doch zu fassen bekommt und mit einem schnellen Ruck reißt er es heraus.

„Aua!" Aragorn hüpft auf einem Bein durch's Badezimmer und zieht beleidigt eine Schnute: „Hätte mir ja jemand sagen können, dass enthaaren so weh tut."

Plötzlich entdeckt er am Waschbecken ein interessanten silbernes Ding, mit zwei hervorstehenden Glasaugen, und jeweils einer roten und einer blauen Pupille darin (Anmerkung der Redaktion: es handelt sich natürlich um den Wasserhahn).

Er findet es richtig niedlich: ‚_was man wohl damit machen kann?_'

Er riecht erstmal daran, dann schüttelt er es, aber es bewegt sich nichts.

‚_hm, was die Frauen für merkwürdige Spielzeuge haben.._'

Er will jetzt erstmal richtig die Ruhe genießen und holt sich einen Liegestuhl, klappt ihn auf der Terrasse aus und nimmt sein Lieblingsbuch „Thronfolge für Dummies".

Als er es sich gerade auf der Liege genüsslich tun will, steht plötzlich sein Schwiegervater vor ihm:

‚_Mist, der alte hat mir gerade noch gefehlt_'

Aragorn: „Mein Herr Elrond" (*freudeheuchel*)

Elrond: (baut sich vor ihm auf, die Arme in die Hüften gestützt und klopfte ungeduldig mit dem rechten Fuß auf den Boden):

„was gedenkst du zu tun, um meine Tochter zurückzuholen?"

Aragorn: „wen?" (erstmal dumm stellen ist immer gut)

Elrond: (hysterisch) „Arwen, deine geliebte Frau"

Aragorn: „ach die....ähm...ja, meine Geliebte Frau" 

Aragorn schaut vorsichtig auf, ob ihm sein Schwiegervater die Nummer abgenommen hat, doch der schaut immer noch recht bedrohlich.

„Ja weißt du, ich würde ja unwahrscheinlich gern, aber Denethor der blöde Penner hat sich hier die ganze Zeit auf meine Kosten durchgefressen...naja...und jetzt..." er täuscht einen Hustenanfall vor.

Elrond: (kommt und tätschelt ihn) „Daddy biegt das schon wieder hin. Ich habe bereits Boten ausziehen lassen, wir haben hier nämlich einen neuen Fall für die Gefährten"

(er gebärdet sich bei dem Wort Gefährten wie ein Quizmaster und es hätte nur noch der Trommelwirbel gefehlt.)

Aragorn: (bleich) ‚_Scheiße, das fehlte mir gerade noch. Da hab ich die ganze Bagage, kaum dass ich sie losgeworden bin, schon wieder auf dem Hals'_

Elrond: (sieht das Aragorn bleich ist)"sie sind ja bald da, es wird alles wieder gut, bald hast du deine geliebte Frau wieder.'

Aragorn: ‚ich befürchte es fast', denkt er sich. Und zu Elrond gewandt: „oh, welche Freude!"

‚_vielleicht kann ich mich ja unterwegs aus dem Staub machen..._'

Am nächsten Morgen....

Elrond (säuselnd): „Aragorn, komm runter, rat mal wer hier ist?"

Aragorn: (ziemlich mißmutig imitiert er das Säuseln in Elronds Stimme): „wird doch nicht die Tucke vom Düsterwald sein und dieser stinkende laufende Meter"

Er verdreht die Augen.

„also wenn's denn sein muß" schnaubt er, kriecht in seine Königsklamotten und geht die Treppe hinunter.

Er wird von Elrond in das Zimmer geführt, wo Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Frodo und Gandalf warten. 

Aragorn: (setzt sein schönstes Lächeln auf) „Seid mir willkommen meine Freunde" dann geht er zu Legolas und sagt auf elbisch etwas, was seiner Ansicht nach „Sei willkommen mein Freund" heißen müßte – schließlich war das ja bisher auch immer gut angekommen.

Legolas: (runzelt die Stirn) ‚_mein Stengel will heut hoch hinaus?_' er grübelt ‚_wenn der Kerl noch einmal so nen Scheiß auf elbisch sagt, hau ich ihm eine rein, ich hab echt genug von seinem beschissenen Küchen-Sindarin_'

Lächelnd sagt er auf elbisch zurück: „Mir wäre es lieber, wenn dein Hirn irgendwann mal hoch hinaus gewollt hätte."

Aragorn: (freut sich über die nette Begrüßung und schaut sich dann suchend um) „wo ist denn der Kurze? Ich kann ihn doch schon eine ganze Weile riechen."

Legolas: „Gimli? Der hat ein wenig zugelegt. Und immer, wenn er vom Gewicht der Axt nach hinten fällt, kommt er nicht mehr hoch." Er schaut sich um: „siehst du, da hinten in der Ecke liegt er!"

Tatsächlich liegt der Zwerg gerade auf dem Rücken und strampelt mit allen vieren, wie eine Schildkröte.

Legolas lacht belustigt: „Ist das nicht possierlich?"

Aragorn schaut zu Gimli und erwischt aus Versehen einen Blick zwischen die Beine des Zwerges, da diese ja leider keine Unterhosen tragen.

Aragorn: „possierlich?" ihm wird übel, schnell hebt er die Hand gegen den Mund und rennt raus.

Legolas lacht jetzt noch lauter: „haha, auch einer von denen, die noch nie gesehen haben, was ein Zwerg zwischen den Beinen hat" 

„Was hat er denn zwischen den Beinen?" dröhnt jetzt Gandalfs Stimme von hinten.

Legolas deutet  auf Gimli: „schau doch selbst"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen riskiert Gandalf einen Blick, dann wechselt seine Farbe plötzlich von weiß auf grün, er hält die Hand vor den Mund und rennt raus. Doch zu spät, die Kotze kommt schon hoch und er schmiert sich das Gesicht während des Rennens voll.

Legolas bricht seinen Lachkrampf ab: „und mich nennen hier alle Weichei", dann kugelte er sich weiter vor Lachen.              

Zu den Hobbits gewandt sagt Legolas schließlich: „Na, wollt ihr auch mal?"

Frodo setzt sich sofort kerzengerade hin und wagt es weder nach rechts noch nach links zu schauen: „danke, ich habe bereits an einer schweren Bürde getragen" brummelt er dann.

Pippin: (fasst Merry bei der Hand und schaut ihm treudoof in die Augen): „ich könnte dir auch mal was zeigen."

„Untersteh dich" faucht Merry dazwischen und rückt ein Stück von ihm weg: „wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, ICH STEH AUF MÄDCHEN".

Pippin macht ein beleidigtes Gesicht, dann rückt er wieder näher an Merry ran:

„Du ich hab doch heute diesen Sexy-Mädchentanga an…."

Weiter kommt er nicht, Merry kriegt einen Schreikrampf und will raus rennen, doch Pippin versucht ihn aufhalten, erwischt aber die Hose von Merry, der reißt sich los und rennt auch raus.

Die Hose gibt dabei ihren Geist auf.

Kurz darauf kommt Elrond mit rätselnder Miene rein, Legolas liegt noch immer am Boden und biegt sich vor Lachen, Gimli spielt in der Ecke die Schildkröte. Frodo atmet erleichtert auf, als er Elrond sieht.

Elrond: „Nur um sicher zu gehen: ich hab gerade Aragorn auf's Klo rennen sehen, das war noch relativ normal. Kurz darauf rennt Gandalf ihm mit Schaum vor dem Mund hinterher…auf's Herrenklo wohlgemerkt und dann komm ich her und Merry läuft mir mit heruntergelassener Hose entgegen." Er hebt die Hand abwehrend. „Nein, sagt nichts, ich will gar nicht wissen, was hier vor sich geht. Ich wollte nur meine Wahrnehmung überprüfen."

Er setzt sich hin, und nach einer Weile kommen auch Aragorn, Gandalf und Merry zurück (gereinigt und mit gewechselter Hose). Man hebt Gimli endlich auf, stellt ihn in die Ecke und will sich an die Besprechung des weiteren Vorgehens machen.

Plötzlich fliegt die Tür auf und Sam kommt herein.

Aragorn (jetzt wirklich genervt) verdreht die Augen: ‚_man, wer hat den denn bestellt_'

Sam: (stapft mit breiten Armen, als hätte er Rasierklingen unter den Achseln, durch's Zimmer): „Man hat mir gesagt, das hier wäre ein Fall für die Gefährten und ich bin ein Gefährte." Er reißt sein Hemd auf und hat auf dem Unterhemd ein großes „G" stehen.

Aragorn würgt schon wieder.

Sam (fühlt sich irgendwie nicht so willkommen und stapft immer noch breitarmig durch den Raum): „Ich weiß, ihr denkt ihr könnt auf mich verzichten, ich trage nicht viel bei, aber ich werde euch tragen, jawohl ich werde euch tragen." 

Völlig Heldenhaft stampft er auf Aragorn zu und will ihn hochheben.

Aragorn (zieht Anduril): „untersteh dich, bleib mir vom Leib! Geh doch am besten schon mal runter in den Garten."

Sam stampft raus und alle verdrehen die Augen.

Sie planen am nächsten Morgen aufzubrechen und wollen sich gerade zur Nachtruhe zurückziehen, als eine Palastwache die Tür öffnet.

Wache: „Verzeiht mein König, dass ich störe, aber da unten im Garten ist ein Typ, der ist völlig gaga. Der rennt die ganze Zeit in unseren Karpfenteich. Und dann auf der anderen Seite wieder raus, dann dreht er um und rennt wieder rein…und so weiter."

Die Gefährten rennen zum Fenster und reißen es auf. Unten sehen sie Sam der in's Wasser rennt (immer noch mit der Rasierklinge unter den Armen) und dabei immer schreit:

„Ich weiß wo ihr hingeht, und ich komme mit euch. Ich hab was versprochen. Ein Versprechen: Lass sie nicht allein, Samweis Gamdschie! Und das hab ich auch nicht vor. Ich habs nicht vor." 

Dummerweise ist der Gartenteich nicht tief genug zum Ertrinken, deshalb kommt er immer auf der anderen Seite wieder raus und sein pathetisches Gehabe kommt deshalb bei den anderen nicht so gut an.

Aragorn (stöhnt) „Mann, Mann, Mann, der Kerl geht mir so was von auf die Eier."

Frodo (schaut ganz unglücklich): „Na, mir erst."

Sie beschließen, den Irren da unten irgendwo über Nacht einzusperren. Man weiß ja nie.

Anschließend gehen alle zu Bett, schließlich wartet eine große Reise auf sie. Dummerweise hat Aragorn nur ein Schlafzimmer, die sieben weiteren gehören der Königin, also pressen sich alle in das eine Bett. (Pippin ist der einzige der froh darüber ist)

Legolas: Gute Nacht Gandalf, gute Nacht, Aragorn, gute Nacht Gimli, Frodo, Merry, Pippin und Elrond.

Gimli: „Gute Nacht Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Elrond, Frodo; Merry und Pippin…."

Und so weiter, bis alle durch sind, schließlich schauen alle zum Kleiderschrank und sagen im Chor: „Gute Nacht Sam"

(Licht aus. Nur einen kurzen Aufschrei und „Laß das Pippin" hört man noch.)

Zweites Kapitel folgt!!!!!!!


	2. Der Aufbruch

Hier ist also das nächste Kapitel.

@amicahelena vielen Dank für dein Review, ich hatte schon Zweifel, dass ich etwas zu heftig war. Aber solange es noch einen Menschen da draußen gibt, der Gefallen dran hat, schreibe ich weiter;)

****

****

**2. Der Aufbruch**

Die Gefährten warten aufbruchsbereit am Tor, doch können nicht aufbrechen, weil noch kein Pferd passender Größe für Gimli gefunden wurde.

Endlich kommt einer der Stallburschen und führt ein Tier hinter sich her, das reichlich kurz aussieht: „mein König, ich habe ein Reittier gefunden."

Aragorn (fragend): „Ein Pony?"

Stallbursche (unsicher): „Naja nicht direkt…", er führt den Esel, den er hinter seinen Rücken verborgen hatte, vor. Schnell beeilt er sich zu sagen: „Tut mir leid, aber wir hatten nichts anderes, der ist von der Mühle."

„Ich reite doch nicht auf einem Esel" schnaubt Gimli von hinten und hat schon wieder Mühe das Gleichgewicht zu halten."

Legolas (belustigt) „das ist in dem Sinne richtig, weil du gar nicht zu reiten pflegst, aber du kannst uns auch gern hinterherlaufen. Im übrigen sollen Esel sehr intelligente Tiere sein, also wenn was ist, immer schön den Esel fragen."

Gimli will gerade drohend die Axt heben, als er auch schon wieder auf den Rücken plumst. Die anderen verdrehen die Augen, jetzt müssen sie den überfressenen Zwerg schon wieder hochhiefen. Er wird mit vereinten Kräften direkt auf den Esel gewuchtet und man wartet nur noch auf die Hobbits, die langsam und gemütlich kauend auf ihren Ponys angetrabt kommen.

Alle bis auf Gandalf, der ärmste hatte die ganze Nacht über der Kloschüssel gehangen, freuen sich schon auf das vor ihnen liegende.

Aragorn, eher den drohenden Atem seines Schwiegervaters im Nacken spürend,  hat es auf einmal sehr eilig. Mit lauter Stimme und gezogenem Schwert ruft er: „Auf in die Schlacht!" Die anderen schauen sich fragend an. Aber sie wissen ja mittlerweile, das so was zum Königsgetue gehört.

Man will gerade aus dem Stadttor hinausreiten, als plötzlich Sam auf seinem Pony angaloppiert kommt. Schon von weitem hören sie ihn schreien: „Jawohl, du hast ihnen ein Versprechen gegeben, Samweis Gamdschi. Und ein Versprechen ist ein Versprechen.

Aragorn (stöhnend): „ich fass es nicht, wer hat den denn rausgelassen?"

Keiner rührt sich, doch als er näher kam, sieht man, dass lauter Holzspäne um seinen Mund herum kleben.

Aragorn (dem fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen): „Ich glaube, ich werde mir einen neuen Kleiderschrank zulegen müssen."

Also beschließen sie Sam mitzunehmen, wegen der Gefahr, die sie sehen, dass er sonst noch etwas Schrecklicheres anstellen könnte.

Nach einigen Stunden unterwegs wollen sie erst mal eine Pause zu machen. Alle sind fröhlich am Mampfen, als Legolas sich plötzlich am Auge rumwischt und dann den Boden absucht. 

Gimli: „Wenn das ein neues Spiel ist, ich bin dabei", er will sich gerade zu Legolas legen.

„Nein" schreien die anderen, zu gut haben sie noch den Anblick des letzten Abends vor Augen. Gandalf hält die Hand vor den Mund und rennt in den Wald.

Der Zwerg brummelt beleidigt.

Legolas erhebt sich und sagt traurig: „ich habe meine Kontaktlinse verloren."

Aragorn geht auf ihn zu und sieht ihn prüfend an: „Wie, du hast gar keine blauen Augen?"

Legolas steht peinlich berührt mit seinem blauen und seinem brauen Auge vor den anderen: „Fällt das auf?" 

„Nö!" kommt es einheitlich von den anderen. Alle drehen sich um und feixen.

Nach dieser amüsanten Zwischenmahlzeit beschließen sie den Weg fortzusetzen

Legolas will die Zügel seines Pferdes greifen und langt immer weit daneben. Mit nur einer Kontaktlinse scheint der Blickwinkel nicht mehr zu stimmen. Die anderen biegen sich vor Lachen. 

Nach einiger Zeit erbarmt sich der König, vom Zeitdruck getrieben und reicht Legolas die Zügel: „du suchst nicht zufällig das hier?"

Legolas schaut zerknirscht auf das dargereichte Zügel, dann hält er sich die Hand vor das braune Auge und greift mit einem schnellen Griff das Zügel. Er strahlt vor Freude, weil er es erwischt hat, und schaut nach Bewunderung suchend in die Runde.

„Toll gemacht, Legolas" sagen alle gelangweilt, „jetzt kann es endlich weitergehen."

Als sie weitere Stunden geritten waren, so ein Esel kommt nicht gerade schnell von der Stelle, steht plötzlich ein furchtbarer Ork vor ihnen. Legolas greift sich in aller Schnelle den Bogen, legt gekonnt an und schießt einige Male einen Pfeil ab. Der geht aber immer gut 2 Meter links vorbei. Der Ork bleibt stehen und schaut verwundert.

Gimli ruft genervt: „Legolas, zwei Meter weiter rechts"

Legolas nickt und legt wieder an, man hört einen Aufschrei. Und Merry fällt mit einem Pfeil im Hintern, rückwärts vom Pferd. 

Gimli ruft jetzt noch genervter: „Legolas, rechts nicht links" Er hebt jetzt immer abwechselnd die rechte und dann die linke Hand hoch: „siehst du das ist rechts, das ist links, rechts, links, rechts, links."

Legolas nickt schuldbewusst, er dreht sich wieder in Richtung des Orks und will anlegen, dann hält er inne und dreht sich nochmals zu Gimli: „Kann ich das nochmal sehen?"

Der Zwerg verdreht die Augen und der Ork dreht sich von einem Lachkrampf geschüttelt um und geht. Der König ist froh, dass sie jetzt keine Schlacht auskämpfen müssen, schließlich haben sie Verluste zu beklagen. 

Alle wenden sich besorgt Merry zu. Nur Pippin steht total nervös etwas abseits: ‚_Der sieht verdammt heiß aus, mit diesem Ding in seinem Arsch, uah, sieht der heiß aus_.'

Ihm steht der Schweiß auf der Stirn und irgendwann hält er es nicht länger aus und rennt in den Wald: „bin gleich wieder da!"

Aragorn schaut ihm verwundert hinterher, dann zieht er mit viel Getue und Waldläufer-blabla den Pfeil aus Merry's Hintern. Legolas schaut schuldbewusst zu.

Aragorn dreht sich wütend zu Legolas: „wenn du noch einmal irgendwas in irgendein beliebiges Körperteil meiner Leute absetzt, dann sorge ich dafür dass du bald wieder zwei blaue Augen hast."

Legolas ist am noch Grübeln, ob das jetzt was Gutes oder Schlechtes war, was der König gesagt hat, als Pippin völlig erlöst wieder auftaucht und kurz hinter ihm kommt endlich auch Gandalf wieder. 

Aragorn drängt zum Aufbruch, als er alle wieder vollzählig versammelt sieht. Sie schmeißen Merry quer über sein Pony und schwingen sich auf ihre Reittiere. Aragorn wirft Pippin noch einen prüfenden Blick zu: „Mach wenigstens die Hose zu", meint er kurz angebunden und weiter geht des in Richtung Süden. Nur Frodo schaut sich prüfend um, ob er sich nicht irgendwo absetzen kann, er kommt sich vor, wie in einem schlechten Film. Aber Aragorn der Schnösel hat immer ein Auge auf ihn: 

‚Seit der König ist, ist er echt nicht mehr zu ertragen. Erst heult er die ganze Zeit rum, das er irgendwie nicht der richtige ist und nun spielt er hier den Obermacker' Frodo wirft Aragorn einen wütenden Blick zu. Er kennt solche Kerle zur Genüge, haben sie erst mal erreicht was sie wollten, entpuppen sie sich.

Irgendwann erreichen sie Südgondor und wie man weiß, spricht der Mensch im Süden etwas anders, sie treffen auf zwei Bauern, bei der Feldarbeit:

König Aragorn: „Seid mir gegrüßt!"

Bauer 1 zu Bauer 2: „Jo, schau dir den Depp den Damischen an, stapft der do mitten über ma Acker."

Der ländliche Dialekt in dieser Gegend muss noch schlimmer sein als der städtische, keiner der Gefährten versteht auch nur ein Wort. Doch man freut sich über die vermeintliche Begrüßung. 

Bauer 2 zu Bauer 1: „Ja mei, so san's die Saupreiss'n, scher'n si do glei goar nix."

Bauer1 zu Bauer 2 (deutet zu Legolas): „Ja, so a g'scherter Lackel, guck dir nua des b'scheuerte Grinsen oa."

Er ruft zu Legolas: „He, du Breznsalzer, du fängst dir glei a Watsch'n."

(Anmerkung der Redaktion: Breznsalzer ist die südliche Warmduschervariante)

Legolas winkt dem Bauern zu, dann dreht er sich zu Aragorn: „das sind so nette Leute hier, vielleicht sollten wir auf dem Rückweg etwas länger hier bleiben."

Sie winken den beiden nochmal zu und freudig erfüllt in das Abenteuer hinein. Nur Gandalf hat weniger Freunde. Immer wenn er den Zwerg sieht, ist er eher von den Resten der letzten Mahlzeit erfüllt.


End file.
